Betrayal of Madness
by wanderer23432
Summary: Off-shoot of Shadow of Madness.  Matt and the rest of the Kamelot Family find themselves in trouble when the Earl marks them as traitors.  Now with nowhere to turn, they find themselves looking to the Black Order for help.  Main characters are OC, Road
1. An Ordinary Day

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own -man, just the OC's**

**Author's note:**** This story is based directly from my other story Shadow of Madness (this is now a sequel though). So I will try to introduce my characters and everything to newer readers in case they aren't familiar to my characters. However I will say that it would be in your best interest to read Shadow of Madness to get the best idea of the characters.**

It was an ordinary day for the Kamelot Family. Tyki was reading a book in the library, Sheril was busy with work in his office and Matt was chasing Road around the grounds of the mansion. Overall it was a fairly peaceful day with the exception of Matt and Road who were making a lot of noise.

Sheril was sitting in his office when he heard a loud crashing sound. Normally he would ignore the sound because he was used to Road and Matt destroying things, but this time it was a bit different. This time it was louder and it sounded like something hit the mansion itself. He quickly walked to the back of the mansion and outside. He looked around and saw Matt and Road a little ways away down the side of the mansion. Road was laughing on the ground at Matt, who had a worried look on his face. Sheril walked over to see what Matt was so worried about and it didn't take long before he knew what the problem was. Sheril stared, jaw dropped, at a large gaping hole in the first floor of the mansion.

"What happened here" Sheril barely managed to say from the shock. He then looked directly at Matt.

"I-It was an accident Father" said Matt. "I went to grab Road and I sort of missed." Road was still laughing at Matt.

"So you blew a hole in my house?"

"Like I said, it was an accident Father. Please forgive me."

"Do you have any idea how much it is going to cost to repair this?" Matt thought about it for a moment.

"Um, more than the cost of fixing the yard" Matt asked.

"The yard? What about the yard" asked Sheril as he looked behind Matt. His jaw dropped even more. Leading up to where Matt stood now was a trail of destruction with some craters and stone debris. "Matt, what have you done?"

"We were just playing" Matt said innocently. Sheril was getting upset.

Calm down Sheril" said Tyki who was walking out to them.

"But Tyki, look what they've done" said Sheril who looked like he was on the brink of tears from the thought of how much this was going to cost.

"Sheril, this is no different than any other time they 'play' and besides, you know very well that they've caused more destruction that this. You need to relax a bit" said Tyki who placed his hand on Sheril's shoulder.

"I really am sorry" said Matt. Sheril looked at Matt and then to Road who was no longer laughing but was looking at Sheril with a begging, yet innocent look. A look that Sheril could not resist.

"Fine" said Sheril after giving up trying to resist. "Just try to keep the destruction to a minimum next time."  
>"We'll try" said Matt. Sheril nodded, and with Tyki, left to go back inside. Once they left Road stood up.<p>

"That was quite the act you put on there" said Road as she brushed herself off. "You're not sorry are you?" Matt's expression changed from worry to a large grin.

"Not one bit" said Matt as he began to chase Road again.

* * *

><p>The next day, Matt was walking down to the dining hall to eat. With him was his akuma named Lily. As they walked they were met by one of the maids. As Matt approached the maid he realized that she was looking for him.<p>

"What is it" asked Matt as he reached her. "I was about to get something to eat for lunch."

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your day sir" said the maid who bowed a little. "But your father wishes to speak to you."

"Can't it wait? I'm really hungry" complained Matt.

"Unfortunately, he said it was urgent" said the maid.

"Well this sucks" Matt said to himself though it was loud enough for the maid to hear it.

"We will have food ready for when you return" the maid said with a smile.

"Thank you" said Matt with a smile. He then turned around and began to walk to Sheril's office with Lily close behind.

Matt entered Sheril's office and he saw Sheril hang up the phone.

"Who was that" asked Matt as he walked up to Sheril.

"The Earl" said Sheril as he looked up at Matt.

"Was it regarding me?"

"No, he called because he had a few missions that needed to be completed."

"So I don't have a mission then" Matt asked with hope.

"No, you do" said Sheril, Matt gave him a disappointed look. "The missions he just called about are for the rest of us."

"So we all have missions to go on" Matt asked.

"Yes we do" said Sheril.

"That's rare, he usually doesn't have us all go on separate missions at the same time."

"True, however, it appears that the Black Order has been very active recently and he needs us to handle some of it."

"I understand, so what exactly is my mission" Matt asked.

"Innocence retrieval" said Sheril. "You are heading to Chartres, France. The cathedral there is believed to contain innocence."

"That doesn't sound too bad, I guess I'll head out then" said Matt.

"Very well, you should know that several akuma are already en route to Chartres. You should meet up with them when you arrive."

"Sure thing, is there anything else?"

"Yes, Road will be accompanying you."

"Road" Matt said in surprise. "I thought you said all of us are on different missions."

"No, I said we are all on missions, I never said everyone was on different missions" Sheril pointed out. "She was going to go on the mission that I have so I could get some work done here but she insisted on going with you."

"So wait, originally you didn't have a mission" asked Matt.

"Correct. The Earl gave me 3 missions. One of them was for Road but she wanted to go with you so I took her mission so she could. Meaning Tyki and I are on solo missions."

"I see" said Matt. "If that's it then I think I will go and get ready now" said Matt and he left the room.

* * *

><p>Matt was preparing in his room when Lily pulled on his sleeve. Matt looked down at Lily.<p>

"Daddy, can I come with you" Lily asked as she looked up at Matt. Matt smiled and patted her on the head.

"No Lily, you need to stay home" said Matt.

"Why not" Lily asked, she looked upset and sad. Matt picked the girl up and placed her on his bed.

"I can't have you come with me because your sister is coming home today and I want you to be here to welcome her home."

"Ok" said Lily who still looked upset.

"That's my girl" Matt said with a smile. Even though he wasn't really Lily's father he still created her and couldn't help but sometimes feel like he was actually a father. "Now Lily, everyone will be gone for a while so I want you to be on your best behavior and stay safe, ok?"

"Ok daddy" said Lily. Matt smiled again and walked over to his closet. He looked around the closet for a little while before taking out a long black cloak. He put the cloak on and went to pat Lily on the head one last time to say good bye. He moved his left hand to her head and rubbed her hair a little. As he did he looked at his pitch black hand. He never did like having those innocence fragments in his arm however; the curse he received from it had its benefits. He pulled his hand off of Lily and said good bye to her before leaving his room to meet up with Road.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Chapter 2 coming soon!  
>Thank you for reading the chapter! I've wanted to publish this story for a while now and am happy that it is finally out. I should say though that this story will not be updated daily most likely. I might also be making updates to the first chapter, I will keep you informed. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter!<strong>

**Anyways, this is the first chapter of the introduction arc. For newer readers who may not be familiar to my other story Shadow of Madness, which is what this story is based off of, I will be trying to give you a good introduction to Matt. However, I would say to best understand him, go read Shadow of Madness. Anyways that's it for today. Until next time!**


	2. When Your World Comes Crashing Down

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own -man, just the OC's**

Matt and Road arrived in the town of Chartres. When they exited the ark gate they appeared in an open courtyard in front of the cathedral that they were supposed to find the innocence. They looked up at the cathedral. It was an interesting design as the cathedral had 2 different kinds of architecture. The spire on the right was an older gothic style while the spire on the right was flamboyant gothic. The contrast was very noticeable.

"Interesting building" said Matt as he gazed at it.

"You're not going to try and keep this one are you" Road asked jokingly.

"Hey, I only did that once. Mont Saint Michel was the only time I will ever do something like that" said Matt.

"I know, I was just kidding around" Road said with a smile and the two began to walk towards the cathedral.

The two entered the large cathedral and began to look around for any signs of innocence. After a short while they had found nothing. Matt then decided to ask the priest there to see if he had any useful information.

"Excuse me father" Matt said politely, making sure to use the proper term for the priest.

"Yes my child" said the priest, Matt shook a little when the priest said that. It reminded him of the Earl. "What can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering if a group of people came to the cathedral. They would have a cross symbol on their clothes." The priest thought about it for a moment.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Yes, a group did come through that matched that description. They said they were searching for something. They said they were members of the Black Order."

"Did they find what they were looking for" Matt asked, sounding a little impatient.

"Yes, I believe they did" said the priest. "They left shortly before you arrived. If I may ask though, why do you ask these questions? Have they done something wrong?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I should've have told you this first. We were supposed to meet up with them and help search with them. I didn't know they had arrived yet so we began to search" Matt lied flawlessly.

"Oh I understand, well you just missed them."

"Do you happen to know where they have gone" asked Matt.

"I overheard some of them talking about heading to Paris" said the priest.

"Thank you very much father, you have been a great help to us" Matt said politely.

"Not at all, go in peace" said the priest who walked away to attend to something. Matt then called Road over to him and the two left the cathedral.

Once outside, Road looked at Matt.

"Matt, what's going on? Why are we in such a rush" Road asked.

"We need to hurry Road" said Matt as they walked. "The Black Order has the innocence but we just missed them. If we move quickly then we should be able to catch them." The two then quickly began to leave the town.

* * *

><p>The two hurried their way out of town, following the road that led to Paris. After a while they ran into a group of akuma who were also travelling down the road. The akuma, as Matt found out, were the same akuma that Sheril had mentioned would be here. They were following the exorcists from a safe distance away. Matt had the akuma accompany him and Road and quickened their pace to catch the exorcists.<p>

Eventually, Road and Matt caught up to the exorcists. Matt was surprised by just how small the group was overall. There were at least 6 exorcists and no more than 20 finders. It didn't take long before the exorcists and finders realized that they were being chased down by akuma and Noah. Eventually, they stood their ground and waited for the attack. Matt had the akuma attack the exorcists and finders while him and Road stayed back and watched the fight. There were plenty of akuma, at least double the amount of exorcists and finders so Matt wasn't too worried.

"Hey Matt, I think I'm going to join the fun" said Road.

"Sure, go ahead" said Matt. Road smiled and ran off into the fight. Matt, deciding not to get involved yet, raised a stone pillar from the ground so he could get a bird's eye view of the fight. Once Matt was on top of the pillar he sat down and began to watch.

* * *

><p>The battle seemed to go on for what seemed like forever and the forces on both sides were beginning to dwindle. However, even though there were more akuma than finders and exorcists, it appeared that they were going to lose. It was at this moment that a large ark gate appeared and about a dozen level 4 akuma came out. Matt was surprised to see them.<p>

"What are you doing here akuma" Matt asked the closest level 4.

"We are on a mission" said the akuma.

"So you're here to help?"

"No we're not" said the akuma. Matt sighed and stood up.

"Whatever, I guess I'll go and help then" said Matt who then leapt off the stone pillar. The akuma who talked to Matt then turned his arms into cannons and aimed them at Matt. He waited a moment before firing at Matt. Matt, who was still falling to the ground, heard the shot go off. He turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw that the shot was heading straight for him. He went to turn his body to block the shot but it managed to hit him on his left side and explode. Out of the cloud of smoke Matt's body fell to the ground in an arch.

Road was finishing off an exorcist when suddenly Matt crashed into the ground not far from where she stood.

"Matt" Road yelled worriedly as she ran over to him. Matt slowly stood up. Road saw that Matt was badly injured badly. He had a bad head wound and blood was streaming down his face. His left side was also bleeding badly.

"Matt, are you alright" Road asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" said Matt, even though he knew that he wasn't. "That akuma attacked me." Road then looked up and saw that they were being surrounded by the level 4 akumas.

"Akuma, what is the meaning of this" Road asked angrily. The akumas aimed their weapons at them.

"The Millennium Earl has deemed you two as traitors and are to be executed immediately" said one of the level 4 akuma.

"Traitors?" Road and Matt couldn't believe what they were hearing. However only Road voiced this. "What have we ever done to be deemed that?"

"We don't have to answer that" said the akuma who then fired his cannons at Road. A stone wall blocked the shot but still exploded, pushing Road back into Matt who caught her. Matt then shot a stone spike from his hand and went straight through the akuma's head, destroying it.

"Road, we need to fight to get out of this" said Matt who was hiding his panic and confusion. Road nodded then began to engage the akuma. At the same time, the surviving exorcists and finders fled the area. Eventually as they fled, they ran into Allen and Lenalee who were heading towards them.

"What's going on" asked Allen. "We got the call for help and got here as soon as we could. What happened to the rest of you?"

"All dead" said an exorcist. "We were able to recover the innocence though."

"How did you escape?"

"It was strange. The Noah of Madness and Dreams were there and suddenly the akuma, as well as a bunch of reinforcing akuma began attacking them." Allen and Lenalee were shocked to hear this.

"No way" said Lenalee. "Akuma would never attack them."

"Think what you want but they were fighting the akuma when we left." Allen and Lenalee didn't have time to think about this as they needed to attend to the wounded.

* * *

><p>Matt and Road were fighting off the last of the akuma. During the fight, the akuma that were with them initially began attacking Road and Matt as well, making the fight that much more difficult. However, Road and Matt were still winning and after a few minutes all the akuma were destroyed.<p>

"Road, are you alright" Matt asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah" said Road. "What's going on here? Why are they calling us traitors?"

"I don't know" said Matt who grimaced in pain.

"Matt, are you going to be alright? You're still bleeding badly."

"I'll be fine" Matt said with a reassuring smile. However, the smile faded when he saw one of the level 4 akuma, that was lying on the gorund, lean up and fire at Road. In a blink of an eye Matt was in between Road and the shot. A spike shot out form the ground and pierced the akuma's skull, destroying it as the shot hit Matt and exploded.

Road turned around with wide eyes as Matt stumbled forward, blood pouring from his chest.

"Matt" Road yelled as she grabbed Matt, preventing him from falling over.

"Don't worry Road" Matt said weakly.

"No, you're really hurt Matt! We need to get you home" said Road as she summoned her door. She then helped Matt, who was partially leaning against her, walk through the door.

* * *

><p>Road and Matt exited her door and were in shock. They looked in horror to see that the mansion was destroyed and burned to the ground.<p>

"Oh no" said Road. "How did this happen?"

"Must have been recently" said Matt. "We need to get out of here."

"But what about mother and Lily" asked Road, panic and worry in her eyes.

"Road I'm worried about them as well but Lily is strong and can easily protect mother" said Matt.

"How do you know?"

"Because Jynx was supposed to come home today meaning that both Lily and Jynx were there. I'm sure that they were able to get her out safely" said Matt. "But we can't worry about this here Road. We need to leave, it's not safe here." It was as he said this that his wounds finally started getting to him. He began to feel very dizzy and his vision blurred. And after a moment, Matt collapsed to the ground.

When Matt finally opened his eyes he found himself lying in a bad in an unfamiliar room.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Chapter 3 coming soon!  
>I hope you enjoyed the chapter as this one was so much fun to write. This one though did take me around 3 days to write though XD Though I will say that now with this chapter out, things will get interesting for Matt :D Please let me know what you thought of the chapter!<strong>

**So this is the second chapter of the introduction arc. As I said in the first chapter, if you are unfamiliar with Matt, please go and read Shadow of Madness which is my primary story :D Anyways that's it for today. Until next time!**


	3. Waking in the Order

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own -man, just the OC's**

-Flashback before Matt woke up-

Komui was sleeping in a giant mound of paperwork in his office when an alarm began blaring. Komui was startled an woke up to some panic outside his office. When he exited he noticed a lot of panic within the science department.

"Section leader Reever, what's going on here" Komui asked as he approached Reever who was looking at a screen.

"It appears the Noah of Dream's door has opened nearby" said Reever. Eventually though they saw two figures coming out of the woods. They were moving slowly but Komui could tell they were definitely Noah. The two Noah were quickly surrounded but none attacked. Eventually a call came through one of the golems telling Komui to get down there immediately. Komui hesitated but hurried his way outside.

Komui made his way the through large circle of exorcists and finders to the front and froze in shock at the sight. There standing in front of him was Road, whose clothes were covered with blood. She was practically dragging Matt with her. It didn't take Komui long to realize that all that blood on her clothes and skin belonged to Matt. Road looked desperately at Komui.

"Please, help us" Road begged.

-End Flashback-

Matt opened his eyes to find himself lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room. He sat up in his bed. As he sat up the blankets that covered him slid off and revealed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked down as his chest to see that not only was he in his human form but a large blast scar that covered almost his entire chest. He felt some pain that was associated with that scar but nothing that too painful. He went to rub his head with his left hand but met resistance. He looked down at his arm to see that his wrist had been cuffed and a short chain that extended to the wall. Matt was confused and frustrated by this and decided to try and free himself. He went to move his right arm to try and remove the cuff, or at the very least break the chain, but found that his arm was extremely heavy. He looked down to see that his arm had been sealed. Matt sighed in annoyance.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Matt as he sat there. As he said this, an older woman wearing a nurse outfit walked into the room. She noticed that Matt was awake.

"I see you've finally awakened" said the woman.

"Indeed I have" said Matt, still irritated over his current situation. "And who exactly are you?"

"I am the head nurse of this facility. However, you can simply call me Matron" said the woman.

"Alright then Matron, where am I and why am I chained to this bed?"

"You are in the European Branch's medical wing" said Matron. Matt's eyes widened.

"I'm where" Matt yelled, angry and shocked. "Why the hell am I in the exorcist's headquarters?" Matt was now trying to break his restraints.

"You were brought here" said Matron. "If I remember correctly, another Noah brought you here begging for help." Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Road would never do that" said Matt, furious about what he was hearing. He couldn't and wouldn't believe such a thing. Just then though Komui entered the room. Komui overheard what Matt was saying.

"But it's true" said Komui. "Road came to us, practically dragging you in her arms, begging for help."

"Then where is she now? Where is Road" Matt asked harshly.

"Road is resting, safe and sound" said Komui. "You don't have to worry about her."

"Of course I'm going to worry" Matt said angrily. "How can I trust you? You probably have her locked up in some prison cell or torturing her!"  
>"I assure you that this is not the case and that she is safe" said Komui. "She seemed desperate to get you medical attention and when we first saw you we could see why." Matt was beginning to calm down a little. He didn't want to trust him but there was something about him and the way he said it that just made Matt believe him.<p>

"Fine" said Matt. "But why am I here and not in a cell?"

"When Road arrived here she told us that the Millennium Earl had deemed you and your family traitors and had his akuma attack you and destroy your home. Of course we were hesitant to believe such a story given our history and the war."

"Then why did you believe her?"

"We didn't at first. However, Allen and Lenalee intervened and explained that they heard the same story from some fleeing exorcists and finders from the little fight you had with. It was because of their testimony that you are here and not in a cell."

"Ok, I suppose I can believe that. Then why am I chained and sealed" Matt asked gesturing to his arms.

"Precautionary measures" said Komui. "You were unconscious at the time and didn't know how you would react when you woke up. It is because of this that you were chained and sealed."

"Well then could you be so kind and remove them" Matt asked.

"Sure thing" said Komui.

"By the way, what is your name" Matt asked as Komui walked over to him.

"My name is Komui Lee. I'm the chief supervisor of the European Branch and of the Black Order." Komui then took out a key and removed the cuff on Matt's wrist. Matt waited for Komui to remove the seal but he never did.

"What about the seal" asked Matt.

"For that to be removed we need a CROW here. If you could wait a moment, there should be one coming here shortly." Just as Komui said, a few moments passed and the door opened. A man walked in and stood next to Komui. "Matt, meet Howard Link. He's a CROW member and he will be removing that seal."

"He wouldn't happen to be one of the CROWs that sealed me up and helped torture me the other times I was here is he" Matt asked bitterly.

"I was around during your imprisonments" said Link. "But I was never involved with your imprisonments."

"Good, then I don't have to hold a grudge against you" said Matt, the bitterness gone from his voice. "Now could you do me a favor and remove this seal?"

"Of course, right away" said Link as he walked over to Matt and removed the seal. Matt raised his arm up a little and rubbed his wrist. Komui then noticed a small red gem on Matt's wrist.

"Matt, what is that in your wrist" Komui asked. Matt's expression and body language became a bit defensive.

"It's nothing" said Matt as he covered his wrist. "Don't worry about it." Komui was a bit suspicious about Matt's behavior but decided that now wasn't the time to pursue it. "Your name was Komui correct?" Komui nodded. "Well then Komui, I want to see Road."

"As I told you before she is resting. You can see her when she wakes up."

"No, I want to see her now. I know you said she's safe but I need to see for myself."

"Matt, please, you need to be patient" said Komui. "I swear to you that you will see her soon enough." As he said this, the door opened again and Allen walked into the room accompanied by Road. When Road saw that Matt was awake she smiled and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Matt, it's so good to see you're awake" Road said happily. "I was so worried." Matt was practically speechless but he put his arms around her.

"Thank goodness you're alright" said Matt. Road stopped hugging him but stayed close.

"You were worried about me? What about you" asked Road.

"I told you before that I would be alright" Matt grinned. "But Road I have to know, why did you bring us here?"

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to go" said Road. "You were unconscious and badly injured. And after we were attacked I couldn't think of a safe place to take you so I decided to take a chance and brought you here."

"Road, that was without a doubt the most reckless thing you've ever done" said Matt. "However, I thank you for doing it. I may not be in the condition that I'm in now if it wasn't for your reckless choice." Matt gave Road a warm smile.

"You're welcome Matt" said Road, returning the smile. Matt then looked at Komui.

"Komui, I need to ask you something important."

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Chapter 4 coming soon!  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was a lot of fun and time to write. I'm thinking that the introduction arc will last until maybe the next chapter or so, and then things will begin to progress further than they are now. <strong>

**So if you haven't noticed, I'm using references to Matt's past. I am basing most of it off of the up to date version of Shadow of Madness so there will be spoilers into that story at times (sorry but that's just how it's going to happen). Anyways that's it for today. Until next time!**


	4. Welcome to the Order

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own -man, just the OC's**

"What do you want to ask" asked Komui, curious to hear what Matt had to say.

"Well as I'm sure you've realized, but we are no longer welcomed in the Clan" said Matt in a serious tone. "Because of this, I would like it if you would allow Road and I to ally ourselves with the Black Order." Komui was taken aback by this. He wasn't expecting Matt, of all people, to ask such a question.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" said Komui.

"Look, this isn't easy to ask" said Matt. "I'm pushing aside all of my grudges and pride to ask you this."

"I am aware of that" said Komui. "But I still think that it's a bad idea. You've made a lot of enemies here Matt. You've killed a lot of people's friends and family. Having you here as it is is causing a lot of tension within the Order."

"I realize that this would be the case" said Matt. "But as you heard from Road, we have nowhere else to go. Our home is destroyed and the Earl is hunting us down. We need somewhere safe to stay. We would be more than willing to help you on your missions if that's the case."

"Look, I understand your situation. But some of those people that are upset pull a lot of weight in the Order. They probably wouldn't even want your help."

"Please Komui" said Matt, practically begging. "We have nowhere else to go. Our family is scattered and missing and we have no way to find them."

"Matt, I wish I could" said Komui but Matt cut him off.

"Komui, Road and I are no longer your enemy here. Please, I beg you. Try and convince them to allow us to stay." Komui thought about it then sighed.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, but I won't guarantee that I will be able to convince them."

"Thank you Komui" said Matt. Komui nodded and left the room with Link. The Matron left as well to tend to other patients and Allen also left, leaving Road and Matt alone.

"Matt, do you really want to join them" Road asked, surprised about what happened.

"Yes Road I do" said Matt, his voice still serious.

"But why? You've always hated the Order."

"True, but things have changed" said Matt. "For starters the Earl believes we are traitors and will hunt us down until we are dead. And because Mont Saint Michel was filled with akuma, we wouldn't be able to go there meaning we have no place safe to hide."

"Couldn't we try to contact the Earl? Maybe we could show him that we aren't traitors."

"Road, we don't even know why he even considered us traitors" said Matt. "How could we possibly convince him if we don't even know why he did it in the first place."

"True" said Road, realizing that convincing the Earl at the point would be impossible.

"But that's not the only reason we should join them" said Matt. Road looked at Matt with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Road, if we were attacked as well as our home, which means that our entire family has been deemed traitors as well. Now we know that father and Tyki aren't dead, otherwise out inner Noah would have felt it. That means that they're alive and most likely in hiding. We can use the Order to help us find them and reunite our family."

"So essentially, you want to join them for selfish reasons" said Road.

"For the most part yes. But it is true that we have nowhere else to turn."

The two talked for a few hours before Komui entered the room.

"Well Komui, how did it go" asked Matt.

"Many are still very hesitant to trust you two" said Komui. "However, due to the unique situation you two are in, not to mention the testimonies of Allen, Lenalee and the other finders and exorcists on the mission where you were attacked, and including the condition you were in when you arrived here, we have decided to give you a chance." Matt smiled.

"That's great to hear Komui" said Matt. "I cannot thank you enough for this."

"Yes, well, I do believe that you two are no longer part of the Clan" said Komui. "However, like I said, maybe of the others are hesitant to believe you. Therefore you two are really going to have to prove your trust here."

"How so?"

"You two will be going on missions with the other exorcists here" said Komui. "The quickest way you can earn their trust is if you work with us and help us."

"Are you sure that the exorcists would want to work with us" asked Road.

"You will be paired with some exorcists that who are more willing to work with you. The list is small but it should work out."

"When will our first mission be" asked Matt.

"Within the next few days" said Komui. "First though, we should get you two acquainted with Headquarters. Matt, if you could put that shirt on that's next to your bed, we can get going." Matt looked over to see a white, buttoned-up shirt hanging up next to his bed. He got up and put it on. He then quickly put on his shoes and walked over to Road and Komui who were waiting for him at the door.

"Alright, let's get going" said Matt. Komui nodded and led Matt out of the room.

* * *

><p>Komui led Matt and Road throughout the Headquarters. He showed them the science department and his office, Hevlaska's chamber, the library as well as other important and notable rooms. Eventually, Komui brought them to the cafeteria.<p>

"And this is where you will eat" said Komui as he opened the door. There were a few finders and exorcists eating but none of them took notice to them. "However, for the time being, you two will be brought food to your rooms." Matt gave Komui a confused look.

"Why can't we eat here" asked Matt.

"Well, like I've said before nobody really trusts you. And pretty much everyone hates you" said Komui. "I feel that having you eat her at the moment would lead to unnecessary conflicts. Let's see how things go once we start assigning you missions and see if that helps at all. Once we get enough people to trust you two then you will be allowed to eat here."

"Can't we go on our missions now so we can get it over with?"

"Unfortunately no, but give it time" said Komui with a smile. "We should have something ready soon enough. Now let me show you to your rooms."

Komui led Matt and Road though a few hallways until they reached a door which Road opened. Komui then pointed Matt to the door next to Road's, showing Matt that this was his room. Komui then told them before they entered that food would be brought to them.

Matt laid on his new bed for a few hours, It was a plain room but it was surprisingly large. There was plenty of room for him to make it his own. As he laid there a knock came to his door. There was a slight pause then it opened and Lenalee walked into the room with a tray of food.

"I've brought you dinner" Lenalee said happily as she walked over to Matt and placed the tray next to his bed. Matt was surprised to see her, though he should have known better. After all, during their time as enemies she was always trying to befriend him.

"Thank you Lenalee" Matt said with a smile as he picked up the tray and placed it on his bad.

"I'm happy we can finally be on the same side and not fight anymore" said Lenalee as she stood in front of him. Matt chuckled a little.

"You've been wanting that ever since we first met" said Matt.

"Well originally I thought you were on our side" said Lenalee. "But then I found out you were a Noah."

"True, I never intended for you to find out about that" Matt admitted. "But things happened and to be honest it would've been only a matter of time before you found out."

"I was sad when we couldn't be friends anymore" said Lenalee. "But now we can because you are on our side because the Millennium Earl deemed you a traitor." Matt's face saddened a little and Lenalee realized that she crossed the line. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Matt shook his head.

"No, it's fine" said Matt. "What you said is true, and it is something that I have to accept." Matt looked at Lenalee who looked troubled by what she said. "But I'm glad things turned out the way they did" said Matt, who was lying somewhat. "Because I can finally be your friend." Lenalee smiled.

"Do you mean it" asked Lenalee.

"Of course" Matt said with a smile.

"Thank you Matt. That means a lot to me." Lenalee then remembered she needed to be somewhere. "Oh, I have to get going. Komui needs me to do something. You can leave your tray on the table when you're done and I'll come by later when I'm done to pick it up." Lenalee then went to the door.

"Thank you Lenalee" Matt said with a smile. "Thanks for the food." Lenalee opened the door then turned and smiled.

"Not a problem Matt. I'll see you later." Lenalee then left the room and closed the door behind her.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Chapter 5 coming soon!  
>I hope you enjoyed the chapter as it was a lot of fun to write. So I decided to bring up Matt and Lenalee's past in this chapter. For those who haven't read Shadow of Madness, you may be a little confused but I think I explained it well enough for you to get the idea. That being said, I'm going to work on trying to get the next chapter out a little bit earlier so keep an eye out for it. Please let me know what you think of the chapter!<br>Ok this is an important announcement for Shadow of Madness readers. Shadow of Madness will be slightly delayed today as I am still sick and didn't get to finish the chapter last night. It should be ready and published later today though so please don't worry. Anyways that's it for today. Until next time!**


	5. The First Mission

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own -man, just the OC's**

The next few days were very dull for Matt and Road. Due to the lack of trust towards then, Matt and Road rarely left their rooms. The only time that they did was to visit each other's room, and their rooms were right next to each other. Food was brought to them each day so for the most part; they had no reason to leave.

Matt woke up late one day, it had been 5 days since Road and his arrival at the Order and he was starting to become impatient over when his first mission with them would be. He slowly prepared for his day. After getting out of the shower he went to get dressed so he could visit Road. He put on some black pants and went to put on a white, buttoned shirt. As he did a knock came to his door.

"Come in" said Matt as he turned to see who it was at his door. Lenalee walked in to see that Matt was still putting his shirt on.

"I'm sorry" said Lenalee, embarrassed that she walked in on Matt getting dressed. "I didn't realize you were still getting dressed."

"It's fine" said Matt as he finished putting his shirt on and buttoned it up. "I was just finishing."

"Oh" said Lenalee, still a little embarrassed.

"Anyways, what is it that you needed" asked Matt.

"Well Komui wanted to see you" said Lenalee after regaining her composure. "I believe he has a mission for you." Matt seemed to become happier when he heard this.

"That's great" Matt said happily. "I'll go get Road and we can head over to him now."

"Actually, Road has already gone to Komui" said Lenalee. "Komui wanted me to bring you to him so you wouldn't get lost."

"Alright then" said Matt as he put on his long black coat which had been repaired since it was heavily damaged after the akuma attacked him and Road.

Lenalee led Matt through the hallways to Komui's office. As they did Matt received glares from almost everyone they passed. Those who didn't glare at Matt just seemed to look away. Lenalee noticed the glares.

"Don't worry Matt, soon they'll stop glaring, once they get to know you and feel that they can trust you."

"I certainly hope so" said Matt as they continued walking.

* * *

><p>Matt and Lenalee arrived in Komui's office. Just like the last time Matt had seen this room it was a total mess. Documents piled up across the desk and the floor making it almost impossible to see around the desk. Komui was sitting at his desk, reading some documents that were in his hand. He looked up and smiled when he saw Lenalee and Matt enter.<p>

"Ah, Lenalee, Matt, thank you for coming" said Komui. "I have a mission for you two to go on."

"Where's Road" asked Matt as he looked around for her. "Isn't she coming?"

"No, she's already been given a mission" said Komui. "She's with Allen so you don't have to worry."

"Alright" said Matt. He trusted Komui enough to believe him. Plus he knew that Allen would keep her safe. "So Komui, who am I going on a mission with?"

"You are going on a mission with Lenalee" said Komui. Matt could tell from Komui's tone that Komui was somewhat troubled by this.

"What's the matter Komui" asked Matt. "Do you not want her to go on a mission with me?"

"Don't think that I don't trust you" said Komui. "However, with the Earl looking for you it puts you at a greater risk of being attacked by a large number of akuma, even Noah. I just don't want her in that kind of danger."

"So…why is she going with me on this mission?"

"She insisted."

"I see" said Matt as he looked at Lenalee.

"I thought it was a good idea for us to get to know each other" Lenalee admitted. "Seeing as we're friends now."

"Indeed" said Matt who looked then looked at Komui. "So what's the mission?"

"Innocence retrieval" said Komui. "You will be heading to the town of Amboise, France. There are reports of innocence being there and you are to find it and return it here.

"Not a problem" said Matt.

"Good, you will use an ark gate to get there. However, you will have to travel back here by other means of transportation once you have completed your mission."

"Sounds good to me" said Matt and he looked at Lenalee. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, we can leave right away" said Lenalee.

"One more thing" Komui said to Matt. "We have a policy that while on your missions you must report on everything you spend money on. So please keep track."

"Sure thing" said Matt and he left with Lenalee.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Matt and Lenalee arrived in the town of Amboise. They looked around wondering where they should start their search.<p>

"So where should we get started" asked Lenalee. Matt thought about it for a moment. He had hunted down innocence before, back when he was trying to destroy it, so he was used to looking for innocence.

"We should try searching older places first" said Matt. "Any ideas?"

"Well there is an old castle" said Lenalee. "It's on top of a large hill. We should be able to see it if we head to the river."

"Then that's where we'll go first" said Matt and they began to walk. The two reached the river and Lenalee was right. Down a short distance, on top of a large hill, was an old chateau styled castle. As they approached it, they it looked more and more like a normal castle at the bottom of the large, steep hill. They reached the main gate which was on a hill path leading up to the top of the hill. To their surprise, there was a gatekeeper.

"People live here" asked Matt as the approached the gate.

"No, nobody lives here" said Lenalee. "But the French government does own it and keeps it guarded."

"Will this be a problem?"

"It shouldn't be." The two reached the gate and the gatekeeper looked at them. He was not happy to see them.

"What do you want" asked the gatekeeper.

"We're from the Black Order" said Lenalee. "We have important business within the castle and wish to enter." The gatekeeper gave Lenalee a weird look.

"Black Order? Never heard of them before. Do you have a pass to enter from the government?"

"We do not" said Lenalee. "But if you were to tell them that the Black Order is here then I'm sure they would give permission."

"No pass, no entry" said the gatekeeper.

"But it is very important that we enter" Lenalee insisted.

"No pass, no entry" said the gatekeeper who was getting annoyed.

"But-" Lenalee was cut off.

"No pass, no entry!"

"Lenalee do you want me to handle this" asked Matt as he cracked his knuckles and took a step towards the gate.

"No Matt!" Lenalee said as she held him back from going near the gatekeeper. "We'll get permission to enter. We can search other places right now." Matt looked at the gatekeeper then back to Lenalee and sighed.

"Fine" said Matt as he walked away. Lenalee gave a sigh of relief and followed after him.

* * *

><p>Matt and Lenalee searched the city for hours. They ate lunch and dinner during that time. By the end of the day the last place they hadn't looked was the castle. Lenalee called headquarters but was told that they wouldn't be able to get permission until the next day. The two decided to search for an inn to rest for the night and continue their search in the morning. As the two searched Matt stopped in front of a hotel.<p>

"This place will do" said Matt. Lenalee looked at the hotel.

"I don't know" said Lenalee. "This place looks expensive." Matt made sure that he was in his white form before walking into the hotel with Lenalee. When they entered, Lenalee's worries were correct. The hotel was very fancy and expensive. "Matt the Order will never pay for rooms that cost this much."

"Let me handle this" said Matt and he walked up to the front desk. Lenalee couldn't hear what Matt was saying but she saw him pull out a crest of some sort from his pocket and showed it to the man behind the desk. The next thing she knew, Matt was walking back to her.

"Well" Lenalee asked.

"Everything's taken care of" Matt said with a smile.

"How" Lenalee asked, surprised to hear this. Matt grinned and pulled out the crest that he showed the man behind the desk.

"Well even if he is missing, my father is still the Prime Minister of Portugal. Meaning that this crest alone carries a lot of power. It also means I can afford the room I got. Now let's go." Matt and Lenalee began to walk. Eventually the two reached a door at the end of a hallway, several floors above the main floor. "Well here we are" said Matt as he unlocked the door and opened it.

It was a large room. It had a small kitchen area and a large sitting area. There were also 3 doors.

"So what do you think" asked Matt as they walked in.

"It's a very large room" said Lenalee as she looked around. "So you can take me to my room now."

"What are you talking about" Matt asked.

"Well, where am I staying" asked Lenalee.

"Here of course" Matt said with a smile. Lenalee was taken aback by this.

"W-What do you mean" asked Lenalee, a slight blush of embarrassment on her face. "We can't share a room!" Matt gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about" asked Matt. "Road and I did this all the time." Lenalee's blush darkened a little.

"But you two are siblings so it would make sense that you would share a bedroom." Matt then realized what she was talking about.

"What? No, no, no. We didn't share a bedroom. Even though we are siblings, she is still my sister. Sharing a bedroom would be really awkward.

"But you said…" Lenalee trailed off.

"Lenalee, there are two bedrooms" said Matt as he pointed to the doors. "We're sleeping in separate rooms." Lenalee sighed in relief. She began to regain her composure, her blush faded.

"That's a relief" said Lenalee.

"Why? Where you thinking we would" Matt asked with a grin. Lenalee lost all the composure she had regained and the blush on her face returned.

"What? No! I-I wasn't thinking…"

"Relax Lenalee" Matt said with a laugh. "I'm only kidding around." Lenalee gave another sigh of relief; she didn't know what to say just then. "And besides, even if there was only 1 room, I would just sleep on the couch." Matt smiled at Lenalee. "Now get some rest Lenalee. We have a big day tomorrow." Matt then walked into his room. Lenalee stood there for a moment, collecting herself, before walking into her room and getting some sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Chapter 6 coming soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter as it was a lot of fun to write. I will say though that this did take much longer than expected and I apologize for that. So in case you didn't know, there is a poll on my page regarding Lenalee and Matt and whether or not they should have a relationship. Now this poll has been up for a while now but I decided to leave it up for a few days after I published this chapter, for those who didn't read the announcement in Shadow of Madness. Please go to my page and vote! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Also, and this is very important for Shadow of Madness readers. Shadow of Madness won't have any new chapters until at the very least Sunday because of a hard drive failure. I hope you understand. I will hopefully be getting a new hard drive on Saturday so I'm hoping to get started up again soon. Anyways that's it for today. Until next time!**


	6. Castle Amboise

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own -man, just the OC's**

The next day, Matt woke up early and prepared for his day. He was exhausted still from all the walking the previous day and wasn't really awake when he left his room. When he entered the main part of the suite he looked around the room. There was no sign of Lenalee so he figured she was still asleep. He went and made himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a newspaper that was at the front door of the room. He then walked over and sat down on the couch and began to read. As he sat there, the door to the bathroom opened. He looked behind him and froze. Lenalee was walking out of the bathroom wearing a towel and drying her hair with another; she had apparently just finished taking a shower and wasn't aware that Matt was awake yet. She was still drying her hair when she saw Matt. The two stared at each other with an awkward silence. After a moment the situation caught up to them and both of their faces turned red with embarrassment. Matt then immediately turned his head back forward and Lenalee rushed to her room. Matt stared at his coffee for a moment, shivered and blinked a few times before taking another sip.

About 30 minutes passed before Lenalee left her room. She was dressed in her exorcist uniform. During that time, Matt readied himself and was wearing what he had worn the previous day. The two looked at each other and blushed a bit. The situation still fresh in their minds.

" Lenalee, I'm sorry about earlier" said Matt as he scratched the back of his head.

"No, I'm sorry" said Lenalee. "I should've known better than to walk out without looking."

"No, I should've made it clearer that I was out here." The two were silent as they finished preparing for the day. "So…have we heard from the Order yet?"

"No" said Lenalee. "I was just about to call them." Matt nodded and Lenalee picked up the phone and attached her golem to it to call headquarters. After a few minutes on the phone she hung up.

"Well are we all set" asked Matt.

"Not yet" said Lenalee as she put on a coat. "They haven't been able to contact the French government yet. They said to check back in a few hours."

"They do realize that the castle is probably where the innocence is right?"

"Yes, they are aware and are trying there hardest Matt."

"Right, then let's get some breakfast before we call again" said Matt as he opened the door to the hotel room. The two left the hotel and walked to a restaurant that served breakfast. After the two ate they began to walk around parts of the town they hadn't checked. After a few hours of walking Lenalee called headquarters again to see if they were all set. After a few minutes she hung up, she had a slightly upset look on her face.

"I take it the conversation didn't go well" said Matt he walked up to her.

"We still don't have permission" said Lenalee. "They said to call back later." Matt became upset.

"We can't keep waiting" said Matt, upset over the situation. "The londer we wait the sooner akuma will arrive, and I know from experience that there is a good chance that there are a few heading here as we speak. And once they arrive they won't hesitate on killing everyone inside."

"I know that Matt" said Lenalee. "But what do you suggest we do?"

"We do it my way" said Matt and he began to quickly walk in the direction of the castle.

"Wait Matt hold on" said Lenalee as she chased after him. She was extremely worried about what Matt would do.

* * *

><p>Matt finally reached the gate to the castle with Lenalee close behind him. The gatekeeper looked past the bared gate and recognized the two people approaching. A grimace came over his face.<p>

"I thought I told you two that you can't get in without" the gate keeper was cut off. Matt had reached through the gate and grabbed the gatekeeper by the collar.

"Matt, don't kill him" Lenalee pleaded as she reached him. Matt gave her a puzzled look as he forcibly pulled the gatekeeper into the gate, knocking him out. Matt released the now unconscious gatekeeper who slumped to the ground.

"Why would you think I would kill him" Matt asked as he went into his Noah form. As he did, the ground under the gate sank in, letting Matt duck under the gate.

"Well, I thought…I mean I figured you were used to…" Lenalee trailed off her sentence as she ducked under the fence.

"Used to killing people" Matt asked while finishing Lenalee's sentence.

"No! I didn't mean it like that" said Lenalee, worried that she had offended him. Matt grinned and laughed a little.

"Don't worry about it. Besides you weren't far from the truth" said Matt as he began to walk up the pathway to the top of the hill. "The truth is I am used to killing. But I didn't really kill just for the heck of it."

"Oh" said Lenalee, who still felt a bit guilty for saying what she said, as she followed after Matt.

The two reached the top of the hill. In the open courtyard were a few French soldiers. When they saw Matt and Lenalee they immediately armed themselves and pointed their guns at them.

"Hold it right there" said one of the soldiers. Matt and Lenalee stopped walking. "You're not allowed up here without a pass."

"Relax" said Matt as he grinned. "We have a pass."

"Show it" said the soldier. Matt grinned some more and stone walls came out of the ground and wrapped around the soldier's bodies, trapping them, leaving only their heads exposed. "W-what is this" asked the soldier as he tried to free himself, to no avail.

"My pass" Matt said sarcastically as he walked past them with Lenalee. "Let's make this quick" said Matt as he stopped walking. "Lenalee could you start searching the main building?"

"Sure Matt, but where are you going to search" asked Lenalee.

"I'm going to quickly search that chapel" said Matt as he pointed to a very small chapel that sat on the edge of the cliff. "It shouldn't take long and once I'm done searching it I'll help you in the main building."

"Alright, I'll see you soon then" said Lenalee and she ran off and into the main building. Matt walked up to the chapel. He went to open the double doors to see that they were locked. Matt decided to force the doors open and with one kick the doors wenr flying open. He walked into the tiny chapel. There wasn't much to it, as if it were made for a single person. He walked to the end of the chapel in a few strides and scanned the room. There wasn't anything that really caught his eye. It wasn't until he looked at the ground that there was something that caught his attention. It was a grave, but it wasn't the grave itself which was interesting to Matt, it was the name engraved on the stone that laid across the ground. The name was Leonardo da Vinci.

"Da Vinci? Isn't that the famous inventor" Matt asked himself. He decided to investigate. He tapped the ground with his foot and the grave's cover opened. He looked into the grave and saw the skeleton corpse. In the hands of the corpse was a small wooden box. Matt took the box out of the grave and opened it. There, resting inside the box was the piece of innocence. Matt grinned and closed the box and left the chapel.

* * *

><p>Once he left he looked around to see that Lenalee hadn't left the main building yet, which made sense seeing as he was only in the chapel for a few minutes. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and leaned against the small wall that prevented him from walking off. Matt then leaned over and looked down to see if anyone was trying to get into the castle; there wasn't. He then began to look out at the town. After several minutes of waiting, Lenalee left the castle and walked over to Matt who was still looking at the town.<p>

"Hey I thought you were going to come in and help me search" said Lenalee who approached Matt. Matt turned around and looked at her.

"Oh right I was supposed to do that" Matt said a bit sarcastically. "Sorry, I didn't think you needed me."

"It's a big place Matt, I could've used your help. Also, I wasn't able to find the innocence." Lenalee sounded a bit worried.

"Relax Lenalee I found the innocence in the chapel" said Matt as he showed Lenalee the box that held the innocence.

"Seriously" Lenalee asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Never crossed my mind" said Matt as he placed the box inside his coat pocket.

"You're unbelievable" said Lenalee. Matt gave a grin for a moment before it faded. This caught Lenalee's attention. "What's wrong Matt?"

"We have company" said Matt as he looked past Lenalee. Lenalee followed Matt's gaze and turned around to see 3 people walking towards them.

"Akuma" asked Lenalee.

"Definitely" said Matt. The akuma stopped walking giving themselves a safe distance between them and Matt and Lenalee.

"Hand over the innocence" said the akuma closest to Matt and Lenalee. "We know you have it."

"And what makes you say that" Matt asked as he stood where he was, not looking intimidated or scared.

"We saw the box" said the akuma. "Now hand it over. Also, Lord Millennium has told us to bring you in dead or alive. So you, Noah of Madness, will be coming with us."

"Well I'm sorry to say but neither is will happen" said Matt. The akuma grinned.

"I was hoping you would say that" said the akuma who immediately transformed into his normal akuma form. The akuma aimed it's weapons at Matt and fired at him. The shots hit Matt which sent him over the edge of the cliff. Lenalee was shocked that Matt got hit. But before she could do something for Matt the remaining 2 akuma began to attack her, forcing her to defend herself.

Matt slammed into the ground below. As he did, the ground below him turned to sand, absorbing most of the impact. However, the impact was still strong to the point where Matt's stone armor cracked in places. Mat laid there, collecting himself from the shock of the impact. As he did the akuma who shot him approached him.

"I figured you would survive that fall" said the akuma as he looked down at Matt. "You were always able to survive long falls." Matt said nothing as the akuma aimed his weapons his head. "But it looks like the fall did a number on you. Now, don't move, I promise this will be quick." The akuma then fired his weapon and hit Matt clean in the head. Matt's head was blown clean off. The akuma stood triumphantly over the corpse. As he turned to walk away he found however that he couldn't move. He looked down to see that the sand had moved up his legs, holding him in place. The akuma was shocked and looked back at Matt. His eyes widened as he saw Matt's body collapse in on itself. As he stared he felt something sharp pierce his back and then his chest. He saw a sword sticking through him.

"But how" the akuma said weakly as the sword was pulled out. The akuma then exploded. Matt stood there, his arm still in the form of a sword. He looked at the remains of the akuma as Lenalee arrived, a bit bruised from her fight.

"Hey Matt, you alright" asked Lenalee as she walked up to him. Matt looked at her and smiled as his arm went back to normal and he left his Noah form.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's get going" said Matt. Lenalee nodded and followed him so they could head back home.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Chapter 7 coming soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as it was a lot of fun to write, though it did take much longer than I would've hoped. I do need to apologize for the long delay in the release of this chapter. School has gotten in the way so I need to focus there before I can work on chapters. That being said, I will try my best to publish chapters more frequently but right now look at a new chapter coming out once every other week or so. I wish I could publish more but at this time that seems unlikely.**

**Also, there is a new poll on my page. It is a small follow-up question from the last poll. Basically it's asking who should approach who in the relationship first…I would love to hear your opinions on it. Anyways that's it for today. Until next time!**


End file.
